You Are Prettier Than Lizards
by funchoin
Summary: [banxginji] [oneshot] Descobrir sentimentos é meio caminho andado até a felicidade.


Eles gritavam tanto que me deixavam tonto. Não havia necessidade para aquilo, não sou um maldito brinquedo que todos brigam para ter. Eu grito também, pedindo para que parem, para que não se machuquem. Logo após meus gritos cessarem, eles ficam quietos. Posso sentir a mão dele em meu ombro, ouço sua voz, mas não o vejo mais. Desmaiei em seus braços, uma criança indefesa que busca apoio em seus pais. No meu caso, não tenho pais, nem irmãos. O que me resta é ele, mas é mais do que suficiente, é meu melhor amigo.

Sinto um pano quente ser delicadamente colocado no topo de minha cabeça, sinto aquelas conhecidas mãos ásperas tocarem meu rosto suavemente.

"Já está tudo bem agora. Eu prometo que não vai acontecer nunca mais."

Desta vez sinto lábios macios, desconhecidos, beijando minha testa de forma confortante.

Depois disto, tudo parece claro e compreensível. Ele havia tido ciúmes de meus amigos que, para provocá-lo, me usaram como artimanha. Mesmo que eu soubesse que ele nunca admitiria sentir algo tão tolo como ciúmes, era a verdade.

Mas qual havia sido o resultado daquilo? Abro meus olhos, ele está dormindo com a cabeça em minha cama e o resto do corpo no chão. Estava exausto por cuidar de minha febre a noite inteira.

Foi então que eu percebi como tudo parece perfeito quando ele está ao meu lado, o quão acelerado meu coração fica quando estou com ele e como ele é bonito. Ele já havia me dito que daria sua vida por mim, e eu sempre soube que eu faria o mesmo por ele. Por que o que temos não é algo como uma forte amizade de infância. É algo que vai além disso, algo muito melhor.

Ele se move, olhando para mim de maneira sonolenta. Ele havia dormido no máximo 20 minutos, e mesmo assim sorri. Seus lábios em perfeita sintonia com suas feições serenas. Suas expressivas sobrancelhas estavam relaxadas, algo que era difícil de ver. Suspirou e logo depois voltou a sorrir do mesmo modo que antes.

"Você me deixou preocupado. Sua febre estava muito alta."

Começa a se levantar devagar, mas para ao me pegar sorrindo para ele, meus olhos presos na imagem que seus lábios me mostravam. Eram raras as vezes em que sorria, mas me alegravam cada vez que vinham me fazer uma visita; eu estava sempre ao seu lado quando acontecia.

"Me desculpe."

Sinto necessidade de puxá-lo para perto de mim, mas me contenho, não querendo estragar aquele momento. Ele me observa com uma mão sob o queixo, está com uma expressão divertida no rosto, como se pensasse em algo engraçado. Me chama com um sussurro.

"Você está tão bonito."

Noto que estou apenas com uma cueca samba-canção e sinto minhas bochechas arderem; tenho certeza que estão vermelhas. Não apenas pela falta de roupa, mas por seu comentário. Ele parecia tão indiferente a isso.

Penso no que responder, e já estou pronto para falar quando sinto lábios sendo prensados sob os meus. Ficamos assim alguns segundos: eu sentado na cama com os lábios colados aos dele e ele de joelhos no chão, com suas mãos apoiadas nos lençóis. Nos separamos sem nos olhar e, mesmo que aquilo não fosse um beijo de verdade, nos sentíamos como se tivéssemos feito algo incrível.

"Você é mais bonito do que um lagarto."

Ele sorri com o canto da boca, sabendo exatamente o que aquilo significa. Depois de um tempo, me olha de modo que me faz sentir como se

seu coração poderia parar de bater, uma vez que o meu estava deveras acelerado, e compensaria sua falta de pulsação.

Ele se senta na cama junto a mim, sua mão acaricia minha bochecha e afasta os fios de cabelo de meu rosto que atrapalhariam suas ações. Nossos lábios se tocam novamente, sua boca se abre, pedindo permissão para me ter. Agora, somos um. Somos tudo. Não temos pressa, mesmo que tudo é novo e diferente, mas parece tão certo que nos faz acreditar que o 'para sempre' existe. Nos separamos, precisando de ar.

Recostei minha cabeça sobre seu ombro direito, nossas respirações pesadas era tudo o que alguém de fora do quarto ouviria. Porém, tudo o que **eu** ouvia era nossos corações batendo acelerados. O abraço forte, meus braços envolvem seu pescoço e meu rosto se esconde entre seu pescoço e tórax. Suas mãos sobem e descem por minhas costas me acariciando, me dando uma sensação de proteção jamais sentida por mim.

"Você está bem?"

Sua preocupação está explícita em sua voz. O olho, sorrindo e assentindo com a cabeça. Deposito um pequeno beijo em seus lábios, e posso sentir um sorriso se formar em seus lábios quando o faço.

"Eu estava apenas pensando se isso está mesmo acontecendo. Por que se for um sonho, eu realmente não quero acordar."

Seus braços se apertam à minha volta e uma de suas mãos desde sorrateiramente até minha bunda.

"Se isso fosse um sonho, será que eu poderia fazer isso?"

Ele beija meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão se move lá atrás. Eu coro violentamente, tenho certeza que nunca estive tão envergonhado.

"Você é um pervertido."

Sorrio ainda envergonhado e ele me olha doce e profundamente.

"Não se preocupe. Eu gosto de você mais do que de biscoitos, Ginji"

Por mais que eu já soubesse disso, senti algo queimar dentro do meu corpo. Sinto uma alegria imensa tomar conta de mim, e então o beijo novamente.

O segredo por detrás de tudo isso? Bem, lagartos e biscoitos são as coisas mais importantes em nossas vidas. Ou, pelo menos, eram até aquele dia.


End file.
